herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Lulamoon/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Boast Busters Trixie's_first_appearance_S1E6.png Trixie's_flashy_stage_S1E06.png Rainbow_Dash_confronting_Trixie_S1E6.png Trixie_challenges_Rainbow_Dash_back_S1E06.png Trixie_close_up_S1E6.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png Rainbow_Dash_challenges_Trixie_S1E06.png Rarity_and_Trixie_S01E06.png Trixie_not_pleased_S1E6.png Trixie_facing_the_ursa_minor_S1E06.png Twilight and Trixie (Boast Busters).png Trixie_cuteness_S01E06.png Season 3 Magic Duel Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie stunned S3E05.png Trixie_about_to_run_off_S03E05.png Trixie is defeated.png Season 6 No Second Prances Hero and bad guy meet again.png Twilight smiling contemptuously at Trixie S6E6.png Trixie_winking_at_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E6.png Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png|Trixie befriends Starlight Glimmer. Trixie_thanking_Starlight_S6E6.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_happy_S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_laughing_together_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_enjoying_each_other's_company_S6E6.png Trixie calls Starlight her best friend S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie hugging S6E6.png Trixie looking confused at Twilight S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_peek_behind_the_curtain_S6E6.png Trixie_making_more_magic_S6E6.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Trixie_boops_Twilight_on_the_nose_S6E25.png Twilight_grinning_uncomfortably_at_Trixie_S6E25.png Starlight encases Trixie in soundproof bubble S6E25.png|Trixie screaming in soundproof bubble. They took Fluttershy?.png Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Discord and Trixie bickering S6E26.png|Trixie bickering with Discord. Trixie, Thorax and Discord look at each other S6E26.png The Changeling guards outside the hive, unaware of Discord, Trixie, Starlight and Thorax.png Starlight_and_friends_peek_over_a_hive_stairwell_S6E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_smile_at_each_other_S6E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_hugging_S6E26.png Trixie performing a magic trick on Discord Changeling S6E26.png Trixie catches the Discord Changeling S6E26.png|The "Changeling Catcher"! Starlight Glimmer reunites with Trixie S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie sharing a hug again S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Twilight,_Discord,_and_friends_looking_at_ceremony_crowd_S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight_and_Trixie_looking_at_their_medals_S7E1.png Starlight_and_Trixie_filled_with_pride_S7E1.png Trixie_and_Thorax_hug_Starlight_Glimmer_S7E1.png Photograph_of_Starlight_and_Trixie_S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png All Bottled Up Starlight and Trixie in the castle kitchen S7E2.png Trixie_pleased_by_her_successful_spell_S7E2.png Trixie tightly hugging Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Trixie wiggling Starlight Glimmer's hooves S7E2.png Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Trixie and Starlight filled with pride S7E2.png Trixie just kidding S7E2.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sharing_a_laugh_S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Twilight on the train S7E2.png Trixie_and_Starlight_looking_at_a_book_S7E2.png Starlight_releases_more_red_smoke_S7E2.png Starlight explains how to teleport objects S7E2.png|Starlight teaches Trixie how to teleport objects. Trixie_levitating_an_apple_core_S7E2.png Starlight_weakly_containing_more_anger_S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer moved by Trixie's words S7E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_hugging_S7E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_tackles_Trixie_S7E2.png Starlight_and_Trixie_surprised_by_the_Mane_Six's_return_S7E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_acting_casual_S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie look at each other S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie laugh together S7E2.png To Change a Changeling Trixie_making_fireworks_S7E17.png Starlight_giving_a_friendly_smirk_to_Trixie_S7E17.png Trixie talks to Pharynx about Twilight Sparkle S7E17.png Starlight_makes_a_connection_with_Pharynx_S7E17.png Starlight_and_Trixie_confused_about_the_feelings_forum_S7E17.png Starlight_and_Trixie_in_the_feelings_forum_S7E17.png Trixie_touched_by_Thorax's_story_S7E17.png Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax happy for Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx tells stories of his and Thorax's childhood S7E17.png Uncommon Bond Library_doors_open_to_reveal_Maud_and_Trixie_S7E24.png Trixie,_Maud,_and_Twilight_join_Starlight_and_Sunburst_S7E24.png Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst, and Trixie in group hug S7E24.png Starlight and her friends in a big group hug S7E24.png Sunburst_waving_goodbye_to_his_friends_S7E24.png Starlight_and_friends_wave_goodbye_to_Sunburst_S7E24.png My Little Pony The Movie Trixie shooting off fireworks.png Starlight and Trixie launching fireworks from a cake.jpg Season 8 Horse Play Trixie's_fizzling_image_in_the_fireworks_S8E7.png A Matter of Principles Spitfire,_Trixie,_and_Maud_look_at_the_students_S8E15.png Road to Friendship Starlight_and_Trixie_proud_of_themselves_S8E19.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_smirking_S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance face other other S8E19.png Trixie_with_a_hoof_around_Starlight_S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_lying_in_hammocks_S8E19.png Trixie_and_Starlight_hoof-in-hoof_S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie sing cheek-to-cheek S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sing_in_Flame_Geyser_Swamp_S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_on_a_tree_branch_S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie's_hooves_bound_together_S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie finish their chant S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sharing_a_laugh_S8E19.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Trixie_and_Starlight_pass_by_train_station_MLPBGE.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sharing_hot_cocoa_MLPBGE.png Starlight_and_Trixie_drinking_hot_cocoa_MLPBGE.png Season 9 The Ending of the End - Part 2 Old friends are now together!.png Tempest shadow with the ponies.png Others Trixie_Season_6.png|Trixie's look in the Season 6. Trixie_ID_EG2.png|Trixie's human counterpart 20190419_132722.png|Trixie's human counterpart in Forgotten Friendship. File:67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg sketch-1579944595606~2.jpg Videos Starlight's New Friend (No Second Prances) MLP FiM HD Trixie and Sunburst's Common Bond (Uncommon Bond) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries